Hetalia Seven Minutes In Heaven
by MontrealAtHeart
Summary: I am planning on writing as many of these as I can with as many countries as possible! I apologize for deleting the second parts but I hated them now they are all one part!
1. Intro

Intro!

Ringing the doorbell you wait for an answer. You look up when the door opens amd smile when you see your good friend Italy. Today was Romano's bihday and he was being thrown a party.

"Bella! its so nice to see you I'm glad you made it!"

"Hey, Feli I missed you. We never see each other anymore."

"Well doitsu doesnt let me skip training so I cant go and see anyone."

"Then I'll have to come see you."

"Yeah, that would be great. Oh come on in too."

Walking in you observe your surroundings all the countries you know of are here its crazy! You head over to a group of loud countries to see what they are getting into this time.

"Who are you terrorizing this time you three."

"No one important (name) just this one."

"Prussia responds point and finger at Matthew.

"Hey! So not cool guys just because most people don't see him, and he won't tell you to stop doesn't mean that he doesn't care.

"Ya kill all the fun (name)!"

They head off to find a new victim. "Canada are?..." but he is gone.

A few hours later the party seems to be winding down. The BTT pull out a hat and by pull out I mean steal... From England...again. Begrudgingly the group all put an item or flag in the hat and the countries all crowd into the living room.

"Ok who will start ze game. Ahonhonhon."

"(name) you can start since you killed our last fun."

You, knowing which battle to fight and which not to, stick a hand into the hat and pull out...

Authors Note: I fixed some grammar error in this I hope it is better. Someone said they had wanted to see more than countryxreader. I could do various pairing to. Review me what you think?


	2. America!

A hero

"Dude you got me!"

Cue face palm. Yes America. You hoped you excitement didn't show he was your best friend you weren't supposed to fall in love with him.

"Come on!" He grabs your arm pulling you like a little kid. The door is closed and locked you realize how nervous you really are in here with him.

"(name)."

You jump surprised by how close he is.

"Don't worry I'm better than trying anything ya know your my best friend I'm not France." The room was to dark for him to see the disappointment on your face and you were to naïve to hear his in his voice.

"I know you just surprised me that's all."

"Oh well yeah I tend to scare people but in a good way cause I'm the hero!"

"One minute you two!"

"Taking a breath you plan this counted down the seconds on your fingers."

"What are you doing (name)."

"Counting."

"Y."

"Because I need to know when we are being let out."

"Oh."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Uh yeah."

"Your my best friend and I have loved you for forever and if you hate me now it's ok I just needed to tell you that."

He said nothing just stared at you. How could you not have told him this. His silence worries you. You had to ruin it like this the door is opened and you flee as fast as you can.

"Wait (name) I love you too."

But you don't hear him you run out the door as fast as you can you need to get away from here.

He runs after you into the night but you are sprinting away he can't keep up. You run through downtown till you can't anymore and stop to catch your breath in he dark the town is quite scary you walk faster past an ally or two and see a bench outside a 24 hour grocery store safe enough right? Wrong. You sit down to catch your breath and figure out what to do next. But you are grabbed and pulled into an ally. A man with a long coat stands in front of you smiling. With you backed up against the wall you have no where to run.

"Help! "You scream. He grabs your throat and pulls a gun.  
"Better not do that honey it wouldn't be good for your health if you know what I mean."

"And it wouldn't be good for your health if you didn't put her down right now."

"What will you do your so scrawny you couldn't do anything get out of here."

"You see you may not have a problem with me but I had a problem with you the second you touched my girlfriend bub."

"Oh an what ya gonna do about."

"Well I would shoot you but why waste the bullets?"

"That's it!" He says dropping you on the ground you gasp to breathe your vision blurry.

He points his gun at your rescuer and takes the shot hitting his target.

"That all you got bastard"  
he says walking towards your attacker the man finally shows fear

"What are you I just shot you and it didn't fucking faze you. Don't come any closer i'll shoot her."

"Go ahead you think it'll hurt her?" He looks at you and you try and play it up. Out of breathe you don't look that convincing but it's all the distraction he needs hitting the guy over the head and tying him up.

He looks worriedly at you.

"(name) are you ok."

"Yeah I think so but how did you find me?"

"I was worried I followed you. Why you didn't need to care none of the others did?"

"None of the others love you like I do."

A tear rolls down your cheek.

You didn't let me answer you just ran off. I didn't want to do anything in the closet cause I didn't think you like me and didn't want to ruin or friendship.

You hug him tightly and look up to kiss him seeing pain on his ace and remembering.

"Oh my god he shot you are you ok."

"I will be just can you get us home?"

"Yes of course but how? I'm a world power if a gunshot could kill me that would be sad I've been through worse."

"Well I still hate you for that you should never risk your life for me."

"I will always risk my life for you I'm your hero remember?"

"Of course. "You kiss him lightly then help him to his feet.

"All things considered this was the best night ever."

"Agreed."

Authors Note: Two in one night! Now I'll pass out or I won't be awake at school tomorrow. But please review to tell me who you want next!


	3. France!

A Rose

He stands and takes your hand without a word. You, surprised that you picked him and weren't raped yet stand still.

He pulls you away you look back to see your boyfriend very upset and about to freak out. Italy has noticed too and is working to calm him down.

"Doitsu it's ok it's just uhh a game vehh"

The door is closed behind you and you find yourself staring into the dark. Through the door you hear that this will not end well. You were not going to translate that German for once. You an feel a presence right behind you and choose to warn him now

"Look I have a boyfriend and I think he will beat the crap out of you just for bring in here with me so don't try anything."

From far in the closet he answers

I "wasn't planning on it you deserve better than that." He said so coldly you could swear this wasn't the Frenchman who raped people who wore anything showy.

You didn't know but he was fighting a battle with his normal nature he thought you were amazing but chose not to say anything or act upon it.

You step towards him tripping painfully over a chair that was right in front of you. Bracing yourself to crash you put out from hands waiting for the searing pain that never came. He caught you before you could hurt from self.

This was of course the moment they opened the door with you looking up at him thankfully basically in his arms.

Thanking him you walk out of the closet fixing your hair and promptly telling America he should remove things you can trip over from the closet next time. Only to be informed that if you hadn't been trying so hard to get to France that you wouldn't have tripped.

This of course didn't help the Germany situation at all this only added a whole new level to his anger. Standing he finally gets to his point in lots of yelling mostly at France and then America he decides to shun you instead of letting you explain.

After that the game was basically over since no girl wanted to get Germany in the closet for fear of what he might do the countries all went to their own things leaving only a few in the room now. France had disappeared and Germany walked stiffly to the balcony you decided to give him time to cool off he was just thinking of your well being right?

The party continued but if was very awkward the countries that normally were all paired up were just all talking and when came in they stopped sitting you observed all the quiet countries.

"(name) he didn't rape you did he? Veh"

"Of course not feli I just tripped and he caught me."

"Sure dude just tell yourself that"

"Shut up America it's your chair in there."

Leaving the room you head to the balcony you had to get it over with eventually you might as well just take what ever he was going to say.

"Germany.".. He says nothin.

"Look nothing happened I told him that you were my boyfriend and that he better not try anything and then I tripped over a chair and he caught me."

"Ja cause that sounds likely the fucking country of love just caught you as you casually tripped over a chair". He spat

"This is not fair are you telling me that I love him or something your acting like a little kid seriously why would I be dating you if I didn't love you."

"Why because we have been friends forever but you don't love me you just wanted something till some one better came along"

"That's not fair I never said that"

"That's why we never spend time together this is the longest I have talked to you in weeks"

"That's you your always doing you supposed business maybe your the one with a secret love."

He slaps you across the face now fully enraged you turn to leave but he grabs your arm tightly holding you from getting away.

"Let me go!"

"Tell me you don't love him!"

"Right now I don't love you. You have had to much to drink you need to cool down now let me go."

"Wrong answer"

"Germany let her go." France steps through the doorway.

"You can't do something about it. You wouldn't fight me. You didn't then and you won't now."

"Many things have changed since then. You took me by surprise then and there was nothing important on the line. This time there is."

"France no just go I don't want anyone being hurt."

"No I have to he can't treat you like this drunk or not you deserve better"

"Shut up pretty boy she is mine and will always be"

"I think that is her decision and I think she told you to let her go and to calm down perhaps you should listen to someone else for once."

"Ludwig please just cool down let's take a walk or something get some air."

He goes to slap you again but France grabs his arm and stops him it's obvious that he stands no chance but he didn't care.

"Fine I'll deal with her after."

"No you won't hurt her I won't let you"

"Try and stop me French bastard."

"He not be able to stop you but we can and will bruder one thing you don't do is hurt a frau I thought Vati taught you better. get (name) her to her to her room and get America and Russia to guard it we will deal with bruder."

He takes your hand and brings you to your room. Where you break down in tears you don't understand anything anymore you thought you love Ludwig but you hated seeing him like this it was as horrible it was a bad as seeing your brother after the war.

He grabbed your hand and tried to help but there was nothing he could do. After all that you did one thing you leaned over and kissed him lightly you weren't shut if it was love or if it was impulse but it felt good. He kisses you back lightly but breaks it to tell you he must get you a guard for the night and leaves the room with a loving look back towards you.

Ugh a thump outside your door makes you wary and you go to see what happened Germany has France by the neck he is soaking wet like he had been pushed in a lake maybe he had.

"Hurt her like I did and I will kill you!"

He drops him and looks at you with the most guilt you have ever seen and turns to walk away Prussia walks out of the room next to you

"Hey whats happening... France are you ok what did he do this time."

"Cough cough fine he just... I'm fine that's all."

"Well (name) I got you the best guards I could so you will be safe America and Russia will take shifts to keep watch."

"Gil its ok I don't think your brother will be bothering me anymore goodnight."


	4. England!

A Teacup

"England?" The country stood and offered his hand. You took it shyly and followed him to the closet. He sat down and sighed.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh no it's just I hate when America makes us play this game it always someone upset and it demeans the woman making then pick who rapes them in a closet for everyone to see."

"Well no one has to play its not like they force the girls to play."

"Yes but what happens if you get France they always get raped what if they don't want him."

"I guess. France is a..."

"Bastard."

"Wow that's the strongest word I have ever heard you say."

"Pardon it's just that man makes me so angry no matter what he ruins everything he always has to have everything you want."

"What did he take that you wanted? "You asked thinking back to when you dated France and he broke your heart the only one who was there for you was Arthur.

"It was nothing material it was more of a figurative thing. He blames me for Jeanne and so he said he had to take my Jeanne... He took you."

"Me? But that means that."

"Yes I was in love with you and he took you and then broke your heart to hurt me."

You still in shock stare at him blankly.

"I shouldn't have told you that it's not fair to you dropping that on you now I sorry."

Hearing his apologies brings you to your senses he loves you. The man who has always been there for you you never realized until now but you love him that is why nothing with your past boyfriends seemed right you loved someone without knowing it.

You smile the widest smile crouching in front of him you blushing madly now but you ignore the insecurities and lean in and kiss him. Full of passion he is perfect just the way he is even if it took a broken heart and a French bastard to realize.

Breaking the kiss you sit in front of him beaming. He is flustered and stutters.

"Wwwait you like me too?"

"It took years to realize it but I love you bushy eyebrows, fairies, horrible cooking and all."

"Hey!"

"Its true now kiss me stupid."

"He leans in close and kisses you deeply just as the door opens."

"Ha Arthur gets some!"

"Don't be so rude I taught you better Alfred"

And their he was back to normal but you were positive he would open up again if it killed you.

Authors note: So really short but I have and friend who is "London" and he is dating my best friend so writing this was really awkward. Please review. Next chapter America!


	5. Russia!

A large metal nut...

The large heavy object in your hand seemed out of place in the cheery environment meaning there was only one owner of this unusual item...Russia.  
"Ha...ha...ha" America forced a laugh as he shoved you in the closet passing you a gun before fleeing. Russia closes the door behind him and in the last of the light you see his seemingly innocent smile something over time that you have realized is all that is left of his once soft personality. Regardless you hold the same love for him as you always have being one of the few who can see through his charade.  
"We kiss ?"  
"What"  
Instead of answering you he pushes his lips against yours. To shocked you just kind of stand there. If he hadn't been hold you you would have fallen. You head spun and your heart beat so fast it was like one beat instead a thousand small ones.  
Noticing you go weak in the knees he lowers you to the ground and acknowledges your barely breathing. When you come to you we him leaning over you looking worried and for just a second you see the young child you knew before the wars who carried you three miles after you fell out that tree and hurt you ankle. You smile up at him. He seems to calm seeing you smile.  
"Why" you whisper."why me"  
"Because you were there through everything. Da?"  
You sit up carefully and remember to breathe.  
"You want to scare them?"  
"What do you have in mind?"  
You pull the gun America had slipped you and carefully aim right at the door.  
Sending to shots into it and creating two holes for light to come in and America to pee his pants as he was standing not three feet front he door. It's thrown open and  
They are all panicking. They two of crap up. Which in its own is a sight to see because Russia's laugh is more of that I'll murder you kind of thing.  
"Wait your ok?"  
"Well duh"  
It's da (name)."


	6. Canada!

A Maple Leaf Candy

"Candy!"America shouts trying to grab it from you.  
"America sit down."Scolding the immature country.  
"But it's candy!"  
"Yes I know. There is was tons over there if you ate all that then you shouldn't 't have any more."  
By now they had located the invisible Canada and pushed him towards you. Grabbing his hand you pulled him after you.  
"Come on."He stumbles after you and I tot he closet.  
"I sorry you had to be in here.".  
"Why?"  
"Because I know I am no fun to be with most people can't even see me."  
"That may be true but that's why I like you you are sweet and quiet. Most of all I know that somewhere inside you have a loud side your related to America after all and I bet your a hopeless romantic like France."  
"It's not true. I am nothing."  
"You are everything to me." Grabbing his tie you pull him down into a kiss. You break the kiss for air.  
"Why?" He asked as if scared.  
"I don't know I guess I thought you liked me too. I'm sorry I shouldn't have just kissed you like that."  
"Don't apologize it was nice. I had never kissed someone before."  
"Me neither."  
"Thank you."  
"For what."  
"For being my first."  
"You smile back at the shy nation. Promise me I won't be the last."  
"What if you the only?"  
"I would like that."  
He means down and kisses you more passionately than before. Pushing you back against the wall lightly he lifts you up so he doesn't have to bend down.  
"I think I love you (name)."  
"I love you too Mattie."  
They opened the closet to let you out and he followed you back to your seat on the couch. Seeing America eying you, you turned and snapped...  
"No America you can not have the candy so just forget it!"

Authors note: So short and sweet to the point I guess I am kind of running out of ideas now so I may take a break from writing these or I may not I guess I will see. I f you guys have any ideas please tell me I would be grateful.


	7. Italy!

An Italy,

"Veh you got me! That's cool."Italy was looking at you jumping up and down with that traditional smile.

You beamed back at him hiding the pain inside. He would always see you as his fun loving friend nothing more.

He grabs your hand and pulls you to the closet the door is closed and darkness indues.

It is an unusually small closet and you stand right in front of each other. You can feel your heart beating fast and your raged breathing.

"Veh (name) can I tell you something?"

"Yeah of course Feli"

"Ti amo (name)."

You took a step back surprised by his sudden announcement. Tripping and falling down onto something painfully. Tears streaming down your cheeks you held you wrist it really hurt.

"(name) (name) are you ok I so sorry it's all my fault."

"No Feli it's not I just tripped you can't blame your self for that."

"Time up you two are you decent?"

"Of course stupid what do you think."

The door is opened and Italy helps you out and goes in search of ice your wrist totally distracted you from his confession.

You blush thinking of the sweet country and your heart flutters. He returns with ice and lads you out to the balcony so you can get some air.

"Thanking him you sit and offer him a seat."

"Italy can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure (name)"

"Well about what happened in the closet"

"Oh yeah can we just forget about that (name) I'm really sorry"

"Don't be and I don't want to forget about that."

"Why"

"Because."You lean close to him and kiss him shyly." I love you too."

"Really but I thought."

"Well you were wrong."

Authors note: oh my god I am so sorry this was horrible and short after so long kicks own butt for not updating in like a month. I will try to do more faster. Reviews for countries would help I never know who to do. And I'm thinking of doing Halloween one should I? Please help me decide if you are still reading. Crys thinking the note is longer than the story


	8. Germany!

An Oktoberfest Flier

"Germany?"You questioned. The tall blonde nation stood up and walked stiffly to the closet muttering about killing bruder. You follow him into the closet smiling this was perfect you loved to mess with him he was just so perfect.

They close the door. Man it was dark and you had no idea where he was and if there were trip over able items in here you could get hurt.

"Vatch the chair right "

"Thanks"

"Yeah vhatever"

"So how have you been?"

"Gut"

"That's nice"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course"

"It really drives me crazy vhen you mess vith me."

"Why?"

"I just does kid okay"

"Kid? Wat am i five?"

"Vell you are younger zan mein self so yes?"

"Jerk"

"I didnt mean it like zat you are just younger and you always make fun of me like zat so I decided to try."

"Shut up and kiss me already."

"Vhat!"

"Thats what we are supposed to do in here right?"

"Vell yes but only if you want to."

"Well do you."

He says nothing you don't know how to feel. He leans in close and kisses you lightly on the cheek. You are certain you cheeks are glowing with the blush.

The door opens and they appear disappointed.

"You have to do something guys you are no fun!"

You follow him out and join America on the couch.

"So what happened dude?"

"Nothing."

"Sure... the hero knows all something happened."

"Then why did you ask bastard!"

The game plays on and you watch for awhile laughing at the odd pairings.

The room was getting hot so you escape for some air.

Finding the balcony you hear a conversation outside catching little of it the language being spoken ruffly and quickly. Walking out you find Germany angrily talking over the phone he doesn't notice you as he angrily throws his phone off the balcony hitting Romano over the head. A long string of swears from Romano later he turns his attention to you.

"Hi (name)"

"Hey Germany are you okay?"

"Yeah just my boss being typical because I am here and not in Germany."

"Are you missing something?"

"Vell yes but i have something more important here."

"Business?"

"No."

"Oh well I guess I should leave you to it then I think your phone may be of little help though do you want mine?"

"No I don't need a phone for it and you leaving would defeat the purpose of everything. I mean to finish what I started."

He pulls you in for a kiss which you return happily. You weren't sure of your feeling for him until that moment you realize you bugged him because you wanted him to notice you more often. He broke the kiss looking into your eyes with his beautiful blue ones.

"(name) you know that flier?"

"Yeah

"Vell vould you care to come vith me? I leave tomorrow and it is really fun..."

"I would love to Ludwig"

( Him still rambling...) "it doesn't have to be a date i just thought that maybe... Wait did you say yes?"

"Mhm its a date."

Authors note: Here is Germany this was and idea because of germany's recent birthday so yeah!


	9. Iceland

Something smooth touches your hand and you pull it out. It was a smooth black rock possibly volcanic. Turning it over in your hand you smile.

"I got Iceland"

" dude how do you know?"

"His country sits on the divergent boundary between eurasia and North America."

"What?"

"Oh right for the American. Icy's country on big hole on edge of your world where big fire is."

"Oh ok!"

"You place the rock down on the table and walk to the closet."

It opens and light flows in and then shuts abruptly. You can hear Denmark's obnoxious voice on the other side of the door.

"Just go in stupid"

Again the door opened and someone was shoved in. You laughed quietly imagining Denmark getting hit over the head by Norway over pushing his brother.

"What's so funny?"

"Denmark is gonna get the shit beaten out of him."

"No he isn't, Lukas helped him push me in"

"..."

"You seem to know a lot about my country"

"Ah well I always wanted to visit before I knew I was a country and all but I never took the time"

"What did you want to see most?"

"The continental rift. I thought is would be cool to be between the to plates."

"I used to spend hours just sitting there thinking but now all the tourists invaded"

"That must suck"

"Yeah, but I know this one place where no one ever goes because it erupted recently and no one wants to remember it."

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"Not anymore"

"..."

"At least not as dangerous as being at home"

"Denmark?"

"And the others"

"Makes sense"

You couldn't help but smile at the simple conversation. In most cases you would be nervous in a closet with a guy but with him you felt comfortable. The air around him seemed tense and in a split second he grabbed you arm and pulled you closer, kissing you lightly. You return the kiss surprised by his action but not upset.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that"

"If you hadn't I would of"

"What?"

"Icy I have liked you ever since we met"

"Then would you like to go out, I guess"

"Yes"

The door is pushed open loudly hitting the wall and blinding the two of you. When you can see again you holds out his hand to you and you take it. You walk out hand in hand and spend the rest of the party together.


	10. Norway!

A hair clip!

"You got Norway dude!"

You found yourself being pushed into a closet by Mathias and Alfred.

"Finally now I have something to screw with Lukas about"

"Dude that's cold"

Norway was pushing in behind you and the door was closed and locked. Truthfully you had never really talked to Norway about anything but you had a crush on him. He was always so distant he didn't care about what people thought and he dealt with Denmark that was a miracle on its own.

"So Norway...how have you been?"

"Good"

"This game is weird ya know its kind of annoying the way they make people do this"

"No"

"What"

"It depends if couples like it or not"

"I guess, so do you like someone that you would rather be in here with?"

"No"

"Oh not into that kind of thing?"

"No"

"..."

"I don't have anyone else I'd rather be in here with because I want to be in here with you"

"Oh"

You were blushing like a crazy person and was this room getting smaller? You had never been in a committed relationship and he like you. I hand took yours.

"Tell me (name) is there someone else you would rather be in here with?"

"Not for anything in the world"

He leaned closer...

"I hoped you would say that, brother dearest has been driving me crazy telling me to tell you"

"You can kiss me since you have been waiting so long to tell me"

He closed the space between the two of you lightly pressing his lips to yours. He held you close and in the little light there was you saw the rarest thing...him smile.

"Promise me?"

"Anything"

"You'll smile at me more often"

"You'll have to earn it"

He brought you in for a second kiss as they opened the door and light blinded you for just a second when it cleared you saw him threatening Denmark with a large axe. Wait he had and axe that whole time!

Authors note: what did you think it has been so long for all of my stories. If you want more Norway check out my story "Kidnaped" please review to input thoughts and countries requests!


	11. Denmark!

An axe.

France shied back." Yeah you ave fun with that."He ushered you towards the closet while Denmark was found. The drunk country was found fighting with Sweden over something stupid.

"Yo Denmark you're needed dude."America stated

"What why stupid ass?"

"Game now."Prussia responds.

You brother speaks up in a threatening tone "hurt her and you are dead Mathias."

"What."

The door to the closet is finally opened and he is pushed in. There is only room for standing and him falling doesn't work well. You try and catch him but to no prevail falling as well. His head hits the wall... Hard.

"Mathias? Are you ok? Mnnnnn."

Helping him up you hand him back his axe. Dazed he looks at and you.

"Wait who are you? Its me (name). You must have hit your head pretty hard."

"No, I'm fine its just dark in here."

"You really should get some ice your not acting like yourself Mathias."( Muttering)"not that I mind."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

You can smell the alcohol on his breath. But ask anyway.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah, I alway drink at parties."

"Why,its really bad for you."

"So, not like anyone cares."

"I care."

"I don't want anything happening to you Mathias."

"Oh, well then no one but you cares."

Stupid ass."You push him against the wall.

"Ugh he holds his head in pain."

"I knew you were faking it. Come on I'm getting you out of here you need some ice and a doctor."

"No, I have to tell you something its important."

"Not like this tell me after you are ok for all i know you say something stupid."

"Hey open the door Mathias is hurt!"

"The door opens instantly."

"What did he do to you (name)?"

"Nothing stupid you pushed him in here and he fell and hit his head."

"Serves him right."

"Brother!"

§§§§§TIME SKIP§§§§§

After bringing him some ice and getting him to bed you cant help wondering what he wanted to tell you. You blow it off knowing him it was something unimportant of perverted he was drunk anyway. So why were you still sitting by his bed waiting for him to wake up? Watching him intently you start another one of your failure sketches only glancing back at him occasionally for reference. You were almost done you look up to see him staring attentively at you. He raises his eyebrows questionably. You show him the picture you drew. He smiles wincing at the effort.

"Do you need more ice?"

"No. Its fine."

"Can I tell you what I was going to say now?"

"No."

"Why!"

"Because you could have a concussion and you are still drunk. You are not in your right mind anything you say doesn't mean that you mean it."

"Now if you don't need anything i'll be leaving."

"Well actually i do need one thing."

"What do you need?"

"Can you stay?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you can't lead someone on when your drunk like that."

"I'm not drunk. I don't get drunk. After all I drink you get used to the alcohol."

"Still."

"Stay. He looks at you with his perfect eyes."

(Glaring.) "Fine."

"Thank You."

"Come on you are going to freeze." He moves over.

"No."

"Don't make me come get you."

"You better stay on your side of the bed."

"He scoffs at you. "Really?"

"(name)?" Your brother is calling you.

"I'll be back stay!"

You sneak out the door.

"(name) where have you been? I have been looking for you for hours. I decided to stay but Eliza said she could bring you home if you wanted."

"Oh I was going to stay too."

"Thats fine just stay away from France."

"You give him a dirty look."

"What, just being cautious."

"Goodnight brother"

Walking back to his room. You breathe scolding yourself. He is drunk whatever he does means nothing. He is already asleep again. You sneak in beside him glad for the warmth on the cold october night. Falling asleep you smile he was perfect if only he didn't have to drunk and injured to act like this.

§§§§§Time Skip§§§§§

That night you found that it got colder and colder. Getting closer and closer to him. He turns and looks at you. "Now who needs to stay stay on her side?"

"Sorry."

He pulls you close. "It's fine you were just cold its freezing here."

"Thanks but you don't need to be so nice."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and this is the best way to show you."

"Stop."

"What."

"If your honest about this then tell me after you're sober until then. Just don't lead me on."

"He gave up there. Still holding you close you fell asleep like that. He on the other hand decided to stay up and get sober. He had some thinking to do."

§§§§§Time Skip§§§§§

"In the morning you woke up to see him sitting there watching you. Startled you jump a little at his intense smile. I'm sober."

"So?"

"Now will you listen?"

"No... I'll act. "You embrace him tightly.

"Uh?"

"Sorry but I had to thank you for keeping me warm."

"Well you could keep thanking me."

"How?"

"Like this. He leaned in and gave you a light kiss."

You smile.

"I'll take that as continue?"

You nod.

He kisses you more passionately asking boldly for entrance which you give him. You tongues dance lightly and you break the kiss.

"We cant do this now."

"Why not?" He sounded disappointed.

"My brother will kill you ."

"I could take him."

We will figure it out but we need to go and join the others they are apt to be up by now. You both leave the room quickly as france is walking down the hall.

His eyes widen and he smiles.

"Ahonhonhon what do we ave ere? Brother would not like."

"Tell anyone and I will personally kill you." He threatens.

"You can't if you are dead. Now lets go to breakfast."

Walking in everyone is already there some look over. Your brother glares at Denmark who returns the glare walking towards the table everyones eyes are on you.

Rolling your eyes you look up "people stop staring." You grab his collar and pull him down for a kiss.

Que. your brother grabbing a dangerous looking knife off the table.


	12. Sweden!

A small wood carving

It appeared to be a small boat and for the amount of detail the carver must be be very skilled. Your mind wandered until a shadow covered you turning around you are face to face... well face to chest with Sweden. You swallow nervously the large country scared you almost as much as Russia did. You put on a brave face and smile at him, handing him the carving you walk to the closet trying not to look completely terrified. Denmark's ominous laughter doesn't help much as you send him a glare and Norway strangles him...again. Before you realize it you are in a dark confined space and you have no idea where he is. Shit. Your eyes adjust slightly to the lack of light in the room. You can make out his outline against the door. Attempting to sit down you manage to knock down just about everything in the closet. Just when you think it's done a shelf falls burying you in books. Yu struggle under the heavy items trying to get out but you couldn't manage.  
"Um help..."  
He had of course already started digging throughout the pile and after a few had found you. Pushing the shit aside he looked down at you.  
"You okay"  
"I think"  
You forgot that you should be scared and just were happy to be safe from the attacking pile of books.  
"Good"  
Wait? He had actually cared. That was so sweet you smiled up at him and blushed lightly.  
"Thank you helping me I don't know what happened it all just fell"  
"S'okay"  
The door opened and a camera flashed.  
"We didn't do anything stupid!" You angrily snapped.  
"What did you do to the closet?"  
"It fell"  
As you tried to stand you finally realized he was holding on to you and you went scarlet. He stood and carried you out of the closet and put you on the couch next to Finland and Denmark.  
"M'wife needs med'cal h'lp D'ne h'lp her"  
Denmark cracked up. "So (name) something did happen it there"  
"Uh..." You didn't know what to say not ten minutes ago you had been terrified of the country now he called you his wife. It was to much and you were dizzy. The room spun and you passed out.

They stared at you surprised by your fainting and Finland started crying."she died! Denny why didn't you help her faster!"  
"She's fine just passed out"  
"Oh"  
Sweden picked you up and carried you outside and put you carefully into his black Koenigsegg CCX. The other four piled to the back and he drove off.

Upon awaking you found yourself facing five pairs of eyes and in an unknown surrounding. So basically you freaked.  
"WFT where am I!"  
"Yo she's finally up!"  
"We know"  
You sat up and realized that you weren't wearing you clothes but someone else's and blushed thinking someone else had undressed and redressed you. A tear ran down you cheek and you started shaking.  
"(name) what's wrong is ok you safe now there are no shelves to hit you here."  
I all came back the shelf of books him saving you and then you passing out. So you must be in the Nordics house but that didn't explain you not having you own clothes on.  
"Um sorry to be rude but what did you do with my clothes!"  
"We washed them!"  
"Y'de got bl'd on th'm"  
"You felt pain in you lower back now had you cut yourself?"  
"Well thank you but I should be going now"  
As you stood the others left the room you called out...  
"Sweden?"  
He turned ."thank you for helping me"  
"No pr'bl'm"  
"I'd like to show my thanks. Come here"  
He walked over and you yelled at yourself in you head. Reaching up you gab his tie and pull him down kissing his cheek lightly. Before you can pull away he turns kissing you on the lips. You wrap your arms around him and he lifts you up. Wrapping your legs around his waist you deepen the kiss. He doesn't ask for entrance before pushing his tongue into you mouth and exploring thoroughly. You bite down on his tongue playfully and smirk in to the kiss. Finally breaking for air he puts you down.  
"You c'n stay h're wth us (name)."  
"Really?"  
"Of c'rse m'wfe sh'd right?"  
"Okay"  
You smile finally realizing you weren't scared you were nervous. Nervous and in love you just hadn't known it yet.


	13. Finland!

A red ribbon

The ribbon was tied just once into a beautiful knot making it look like the ones you got on presents you stuck it to your hair and laughing stated...  
"Anyone want to claim this present?"  
The small Nordic country lit up hearing present and looked at you seeing the bow he shrunk down. It was enough for Denmark to notice and pushed the small country on the couch and get you attention.  
"Finny?Its yours?" You smile to reassure him and he stands slowly and follows you to the closet. They shut the door behind you and you turn to him.  
"Are you ok"  
"Hm?"  
"He pushed you are you ok"  
"Yeah"  
"Well I'm your present what do you want to do?" You asked cheerfully.  
"Wait what! W-we have to d-do s-something?"  
"Only if you want to." You said to him quietly trying to hide your disappointment"  
"Ok," He took you hand lightly."C-can we just hold hands?"  
"I don't mind"  
The door opened and Denmark scowled.  
"Your supposed to kiss her!"  
Hand in hand you led him out of the closet and right past Denmark once in the open he dropped your hand and walked back to Sweden who was eyeing you scarily as if daring you to follow. You didn't. Soon all the couples had gone and the party continued with tuned down music and dancing. A few of you sat in opposite corners awkwardly. Noticing Canada sitting in a corner across the room you make you way over to him.  
"Hey Mattie wanna dance?"  
"He looked up surprised"  
"You looked lonely so if inured you might want to dance"  
"Okay" he mumbled standing you and him walk to the dance floor but stay on the outside just turning slowly. It was weird he was a close friend but not in that way. You stayed silent not wanting to hurt his feeling though.  
"Jees (name) that's just pathetic at least dance with a partner!"  
"Prussia, Matthew is right here if you are to stupid to see its your loss"  
He walked off in a huff and the song ended.  
"Thanks (name) for standing up for me and for the dance" he returns to his corner leaving you standing alone...for real this time. As you head back to your seat by the bar and tap on your shoulder makes you turn.  
"Hey Tino."  
"Hi, d-do you want to dance?"  
"Sure."  
He cautiously puts his arms around your waist blushing slightly. You put your on his shoulders and for the first time you notice that he is slightly taller than you. As kids you had bugged him about being shortest than you. You laugh quietly.  
"What's funny"  
"You finally caught up."  
"What"  
"I finally can look up to you"  
"Ah yeah I guess"  
A second song starts and he doesn't pull away so wrap your arms a little more around his neck.  
"Did Denmark give you much trouble?"  
"Why would he?"  
"I figured that's why you asked me to dance"..."because he made you"  
"No I wanted to"... "Cause...I like you"  
He was blushing even harder now."I like you to Tino"  
"No, not like that I like Norge and Sve, but I think I really like you (name)"  
You were barely not jumping up and down. Standing on on your toes you kiss him softly.  
"I know what you meant"  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Yes to what?"  
"That's what Denmark always says"  
"Don't listen to Denmark when it comes to girls"  
"Ok"  
He spun you around and you smiled happily.  
"Does you present status still stand?"  
"But of course."  
"Then can I kiss you again?"  
"Over and over until the day I die"  
Your lips connected again and he held you close. Breaking only to breath and realize that you were in the middle of a ton of staring faces.  
"Come on (name) you can sit with us!"  
He pulled you along to where the Nordics seemed to be sitting.  
"Hey (name)s gonna sit with us"  
"Finally." Iceland, Norway, and Denmark said in unison before looking at each other angrily. It wasn't them you worried about you had never pursued Tino because you thought he was Sweden's.  
"Sve, have you met (name)?"  
He nodded. His stare was just a bit to intense for you and you felt yourself hiding behind Finland.  
"Sve, your scaring (name) your stare is creepy"  
"S'rry"  
"It's ok." You managed before Denmark came around and picked you up and dropped you on Sweden lap. Officially scaring the crap out of you. Finland helped you up as Lukas strangled Mathias. Meanwhile Sweden seemed unfazed. Finland hugged you.  
"You get used to it"  
"Okay"

Meanwhile...(M ish rated you were warned)  
Italy went into his bedroom to get a blanket...

"Doitsu there's something in my bed!"  
"France Vhat ze fuck are you doing!"  
"Not what ze... juste "fuck" Germany!"  
"Italy come on you can sleep at my house"  
"Yay sleepover!"  
"Sure vhatever."(shakes head in defeat)

Authors note: Done with all the Nordics now. Reviews appreciated!?


	14. Romania!

A small hat...

The hat was about the size of a fist and black with a red ribbon on it. The sound of a frying pan hitting someone over the head broke your concentration before could think of who owned it. Turning startled you saw Hungary wielding here tradition frying pan over the one you assumed had been hit over the head. He had a cut on his cheek which a small line of blood ran out other countries backed away from this fight but you were to shocked to see your friend trying to kill someone. He stood silently and walked to the closet. Hungary turned to you with that crazy look in her eyes...  
"Don't go in there. He'll kill you for sure."  
"Why?"  
"He's hungry"  
"I don't have any food"  
"Sure like you don't know"  
"Know what!"  
You were shoved into the closet without another word...  
The dark didn't scare it was comforting but you were determined to see if he was okay.  
"Um hello? Where are you?"  
"Here"  
The voice seemed to be coming from the back so you headed slowly trying not to trip. Pushing through some coats coats it appeared the wall was close so you stopped. Still not seeing anything you put your hands out and took a step, crashing into him you backed up quickly catching his eyes he looked away but it was obvious they were red and not prussia red but like demon red. Then it sunk in what Liz had said and why she hit him.  
"I'm sorry that Liz hit you like that she shouldn't have."  
"You shouldn't apologize I deserve this."  
You found a cloth in you pocket and tried to clean his cut but he pulled away.  
"It won't help."  
"Oh... You can have some."  
"What"  
"If it will heal you then you can take some"  
"No"  
"I'm sorry just forget I said anything."  
"Thank you"  
He pulled you closer to him and his lips met yours in a forceful way. You returned the kiss after a second. He pulled away so you could breathe and wrapped his arms around your waist. Standing on you toes you kissed him lightly and he was caught off guard. Returning you kiss he bit down lightly on your lip you flinched lightly at the stinging. Tasting your blood he pulls away quickly. As the door opens you see him wipe the blood from his face once again and then look at you his eyes widen at something and he quickly wipes your face. Only now do you realize you probably were covered in his blood as well as the stuff on your lip. Hungary rushed to you and glared at him.  
"What did you do! She's covered in blood!"  
"Nothing" you respond. She doesn't seem to hear you and continues yelling at him. Stepping between the two of them you grab her hand and force her to acknowledge your presence.  
"Eliza I am fine! Now you take prussia and go settle your sexual tensions!"  
She shuts up and walks away. He turns to you.  
"Can we do that?"  
"Sure"


	15. Scotland!

A Union Jack flag with burn holes

England jumped up pointing an accusing finger at a redhead with startling green eyes.

"What you're a dick"

"You are part of the UK too"

"So?"

He held out his hand to you and led you toward the closet. You noticed him smile I the dim lit of the closet and he pulled you closer to him. You leaned up against him and listened to his breathing.

"Tell me what the lass is thinking about?"

"How long this dream will last before you decide to forget about me"

"Why would I do that"

"You're and man they tend to lose interest and move on leaving us behind"

"Well what if we are not all like that"

"Sure? you could have any girl out there if you wanted."

"But I don't want any girl out there I want you"

"What?"

"I may never have met you but you intrigue me (name)"

"Then why don't you act on it"

He pushed you up against the wall and kissed you forcefully at first you were surprised then you relaxed kissing him back with as much force. He slid his tongue into you mouth and teased your own the dance along with his. You tried to force him out but he easily won against you smirking into the kiss. He broke away so you could breathe.

"Was at good enough for you lass?"

"Maybe perhaps you could persuade me more."

"Of course."

He held you tight as he spun you around and dipped you into a kiss. He stared down at you a huge sadistic grin on his face.

"You gonna give me chance lassy?

"You think I could really say no?"

"Perhaps not"

The closet door opened and the light flooded in. England glared in.

"Get out!"

"Buzzkill"

"Git"

"Cooking failure"

"Am not"

"Oui it it is true Angleterre you can't cook"

"Stay out of it frog"

"England give it up you can't cook"

"Shut up!"

"That is no way to talk to a lass brother"

"Dude that was cold you should be ashamed"

"Stay out of it america"

Authors note: iPad deleted once so this is draft two. Lemon part up soon! I have many chapter to write including a Switzerland!. I that will be soon plus chapters for my other stories too.


	16. Austria!

A Cravat

You stared at the item angrily you were a stickler for things out of order and when this had been shoved into a hat with all the other items how was it still perfectly creased as is he had just ironed it. You glared at it angrily.

"Dude when you are done having your stare down with... What is that?"

"Bloody wanker! It's a cravat it's what gentlemen wear."

"Zat explains why you don't wear one Angleterre!"

"Shut up frog."

"Anyway dude you can go to the closet now"

He pushed you towards the open door and shoved you in onto the other member of the closet game. They closed the door to escape your wrath and you heard muffled laughter outside. You realized at this point you were almost on the floor held up only by the something/someone you were clinging to. Letting go quickly you almost landed on the floor only to be caught before impact and lifted back up.

"Uh thank you and sorry I guess for grabbing you like that"

"Zey pushed you it's not your fault"

"I guess I kind of crushed this" you said handing him the cravat. He looked at in disgust and threw it aside.

"Does not matter to me there are always others"

"Are you feeling well you don't seem like yourself Austria"

"Fine."

Did you smell alcohol? This may be interesting.

"By any chance are you thirsty Austria?"

"No, I had something to drink earlier"

Flashback to earlier!

"Austria want a drink?"

"No"

"Come on its good beer and I'm awesome!"

"No Prussia"

"I bet you can't even drink one beer"

"Go away"

"So you can't"

"I can I just don't"

"Hey I bet I can out drink you."

"No"

"I won't leave you alone until you do"

"Fine but you have to leave me alone after and don't let anyone disturb me"

"The awesome me will"

After a few drinks he could feel the effects already but he wasn't goi to let the Prussian beat him... again. The case was soon empty and another one replaced it and another after it. Finally he gave up.

"Enough!"

"The awesome me wins"

"Now leave me alone"

Little did we know Austria drunk was and interesting theory as bad as Prussia on wine. See, because of Austria drinking so little on normal time he got wasted easily.

Back to real time.

"Oh ok."

He was closer to you than anyone other than France had ever gotten. Unlike with France you didn't push him away you didn't mind the fact that he was so close.

"Austria?"

"Hmmm"

"Do you like me?"

For a minute he seemed to wake up from his drunk mind but fell back into it.

"Yes"

"Will you kiss me?"

He pushed his lips against yours forcefully but with as much grace as his piano pieces. He showed passion but careful touch as well. He broke away as they opened the door. Prussia stood mouth open int he doorway. He face palmed.

"What happened I locked him in the guest room!"

"You did what to him?"

"The awesome me got him drunk and locked him in a bedroom."

"You can't lock people in bedrooms! Unless its France. And how exactly did you get him drunk he never drinks!"

"That's for sure but he wanted to win so he drank a lot and kind of got wasted."

"So what now well I need someone to watch him so he doesn't hurt anyone"

"You should have to do it Prussia"

"I promised I'd leave him alone"

"Fine I will do it but leave me alone for a week"

"Deal"

You brought Austria to a room and lay him on the bed to sober up.

Author note: I am being evil and making you wait for part two lemon now! I have a request for a Scotland chapter set so that will be worked on!


	17. Greece!

Flipping the coin over in your hand you see Athena and her owl with the inscription The Athenians.  
"A coin?dude who that in there?" America asked loudly.  
"Greece." You stated flatly to him.  
"Oh. Wake him up then." They find him in the back away from the others asleep as usual. You always wondered why he slept so much. They pulled him up and pushed him towards the closet. Pushing both of you in to it they close the door. Yu sit down and are joined by him. He leans against you making you blush.  
"Greece?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why are you leaning against me."  
"Sorry "he mumbles.  
You can't help thinking man his sleepy voice is sexy. After the silence he turns to you and says... "what are you thinking?"  
"Nothing much"  
"Really, I don't believe you."  
".Why?"  
"I can tell..  
"To be honest then I'm thinking that you are sexy when you are tired."  
"Hmm. Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Then perhaps you should kiss me."  
"What?"  
"Kiss me."  
"Ok."  
You lean over and kiss him lightly. Tasting the alcohol on his lips you realize it was just the liqueur speaking not him. Pulling away you apologize quickly stand and leave. Getting shouts from the crowd that you time isn't up and brushing them off you flee to the back yard. Thoughts run through your mind. You had kissed him. You had liked it. He was drunk and he told you to but he probably didn't even realize what had happened. He couldn't like you back. Right? You find a willow by the pond and sit down against its trunk. Closing your eyes you become lost in thought. You never notice someone come up and sit next to you on the grass.

"He meant every word. "Startled from your thoughts you turn to see a woman you have never met. You know she is Ancient Greece. His mother.

"He meant everything he said he really cares for you."  
"He was drunk. No guy ever cares for me anyway I should have known."  
"I find that laughable. Heracles drunk. Please he drinks so much it would take and days to make him drunk." He was just tired.  
"He is always tired and never acts like that."  
"Yeah we'll I don't see why he hasn't been sleeping he should have nothing troubling him. That is of course if as you say he doesn't care for you."  
"He can't. Can he?"  
"He does. Now I need to go he will find you soon knowing my son he is already looking for you."  
With that she vanished. You, not sure if you wanted to be found climbed easily into the tree. Amazed by what you saw from new vantage point you stared out towards the house. You had gone farther than you thought. The house was far off and it would take ages to walk back. You remembered almost nothing you were so focused on getting away. A figure appears in the distance running quickly throughout he grass and weeds towards your tree. As if a beacon the stars above you seemed to brighten. The figure making good time towards you seems to be strong and agile. Wait was that Greece? He slept all day how could he run that fast. Not wanting to be found you pulled back against the tree barely breathing at all. He came to a stop under the tree. Barely even bothered by the long run. He looks down and you realize you had dropped the coin on the ground right beneath you. He picks it up and flips it in his hand. Sitting beneath you he rest his head back against the tree with his eyes closed as if sleeping. After a safe time you begin to climb down hoping to escape while he sleeps. Losing you balance and slipping you begin to fall. Crashing to the ground right in front of him you hit you ankle painfully against the ground. He wakes up and looks at you worried.  
"(name) are you ok what happened?"  
"I fell out of the tree."  
"Oh we'll if you hadn't climbed it before you wouldn't have fallen."  
"Well yeah.""  
"It's late we should go back to the party.  
"Yeah, Attempting to stand you fail and he catches you. Picking you up he begins to walk."  
"I sorry you shouldn't have to carry me you could just leave me I'll be fine."  
"No, I can't very well leave the girl I love out i the cold injured." He leans down and kisses you. "Now sleep and I'll get us back don't worry." You stare up at him for a while until you fall asleep in his arms.

Authors note: Greece! Typed this while watching Percy Jackson best movie ever! Well second only to Hetalia Paint it White!


	18. Switzerland!

A Swiss Chocolate.

Observing the chocolate in your palm you smile. Knowing exactly who you had. "Vash."You state instead of question. The trigger happy country looks up at you.  
"Yeah... Weapons are being confiscated."France states.  
He pulls fives guns off his person and hands them to Lillie.  
"You know what to do sis."  
Unknown to you Lillie whispered to him. "Bruder you can do it..  
He walks past you stiffly and into the closet. Following him in and closing the door behind you you realize how dark the closet is. Searching for a light you find it easily and hit the switch. It flickers on and then off.  
"Crap the light died."  
"Yeah it died." He stated suspiciously.  
"Here is your chocolate Vash"you put out your hand towards him. He closes your hand around it and pushes it back towards you.  
"Keep it..  
"At least share it with me?"  
"Ok."  
"How will I break it though?"  
"Let me see."  
"Oh you have a knife."  
"No."  
"Ok then.".. handing the chocolate to him. He stands in front of you. In the adjusting dark you see him standing over you the chocolate in his mouth. Blushing at the thought you lean up and take the other side of it in your mouth. Biting it in half and pulling away. Savoring the taste of it you smile.  
"It's good. Did you make it?"  
"No, Lillie did she has been making tons lately."  
"Well tell her it was very good."  
"I will or you could tell her."  
"I never really see her. Other than world meeting that is and she always seems well... busy."  
"She is here today maybe you talk to her now."  
"Yeah I guess I will. She seems really nice unlike some others..  
"Belarus?"  
"And Hungry." She scares me.  
"Yeah I get that."  
"Times up you two." They open the door and he walks out. You can't help feeling sad you wanted to talk with him for longer. You don't know why though he wasn't interested.  
As the night goes on you approach Lillie to inform her of her amazing chocolate but every time you do he is there and for some reason you don't want to go over.  
At one point you catch site of him walking into the kitchen and make your way over to her.  
"Lilli?" Hmm she says looking up then is surprised to see you.  
"Oh hi (name)."  
"Hi, I just wanted to tell you that you make very good chocolate. The piece I got earlier was amazing."She blushes lightly.  
"Thank you, but its nothing compared to bruder's..  
"So he makes chocolate too?."  
"Yes and he is teaching me."  
"That's so sweet that he helps you."  
"He is really nice. Bruder is special he cares so much about keeping me safe I worry about him."  
"Why?"  
"He has never had a girlfriend because he worries about me to much. He always ignores them to take care of me and then if he does find a girl he likes he denies it and doesn't peruse her. I don't think he has ever kissed a girl."  
"He came close."  
"What!"  
"Well today while we were I the closet I insisted on sharing the chocolate but we had no way to cut it so he bit one end and I bit the other. It was kind of close but I dont't think he likes me like that. So I didn't push it."  
"He does."  
"What?"  
"He likes you but he is afraid to pursue it."  
"Why would he be?"  
"Me."  
"Oh I don't want to come between you two."  
"No. It's not that he feels that if he forgets me I will hate him forever. Even though I want him back off a little."  
He returns for the kitchen trying to cover your conversation you try to ignor him and she catches on.  
"Well Lillie that was really good chocolate anyway. I think I'm going to go out and get some air. See you later." Turing around you pretend to just notice him. "Hey." You continue to walk past him and out to the gardens. Observing the beautiful colors that still seem vibrant after the first frost you can't help but laugh they are so pretty. Laying the grass you look up at the stars and find your favorite constellations.  
"Ahmm." A voice gets your attention behind you. Turning you see Vash standing there watching you.  
"Vhat are you doing?.  
"Looking at the stars."  
"Oh." He came and sat next to you. You pointed out the main constellations and told him some of the stories behind them like you favorite about the swan princess. Telling how a young girl was turned into a swan by and evil wizard only at night did she appear human and during this time a prince fell in love with her. The only way to break her spell was true loves kiss but the prince was tricked and he gave his love to another instead of her. Breaking the girls heart but when the prince realized what had happened he cried so sorrowfully for her she was reborn and forever represented in the stars as Cygnus The Great Swan. He hung to your every word and when you finished was left staring into your eyes.  
"Silly how it all was because he was afraid to kiss her ya know. If he had kissed her the first time he saw her he would have broken the spell and saved her."  
"Maybe he wasn't sure if she loved him back?"  
"But she did..  
"Well know he knows."  
He leans in and kisses you lightly on the lips. Shyly at first but you deepen it. He shies back then continues. You look lovingly at him he reflects your smile in his perfect eyes.  
"I think I love you (name)."  
"I know I love you Vash. Oh and Lillie told me about you chocolate, I want some."  
"For you anything."

Authors note: so Swan Princess is my favorite fairy tale! Switzerland is done who should I do next? And do a do any Halloween please tell me what you think.


	19. Prussia!

... Or more like an AWESOME?

"Ha you got the awesome me!"

"Ahonhonhon Well she'll get what is coming to her."

You walk silently to the closet cursing the day you had met and fell in love with this man. Also that you now had put yourself in this situation. The closet door is closed and locked behind you. You find your way in the dark to a wall and sit down at it's base. This was your luck of course him of all people.

"Hey don't hide from the awesome me I have something to show you."

Your not so virgin mind went to the dirtiest thing ever and you reached blindly through the air to slap him only to find he was right in front of you and your hand was a bit low. He jumped back at your touch and you could swear that your cheeks were glowing they were so red.

"Well, now that I found you I still have something to show you."

He said, sitting down next to you and pulling out a picture your now adjusted to the dark eyes could make out the people after a second it was him and your brother when they used to hang out. There in the far corner were you peeking around the corner looking at him. It was for the second or third time you had seem him and even then you were deeply in love even though your young mind didn't know it.

"That was the first time I ever noticed you ya know before that I never saw your awesome and since then well uhh what I'm trying to say is that I think your really awesome and I was wondering if maybe..."

"Ahonhonhon times up you two! Get out its time for the next couple."

"But..."

"Non, your time is up."

You both leave the closet but you can't help wondering what he wanted to ask you. Your first thought was he was leading up to someone stupid but he sounded so serious.

The game continues but you pay little attention to it and when the game dies down

You decide to go out for a run something you have gotten into the habit of each day  
slipping away what you thought was unnoticed you took to the streets of Paris  
admiring the beautiful scenery and culture this was a place you always admired.  
You pick up your pace when you see the Eiffel Tower up ahead all lit up your breath  
catches in your throat it's breathtakingly beautiful lit up for he summer months here.  
Wishing you had brought money you sit on a bench and watch the couples walking  
past laughing joking and kissing. Your mind wanders back to Gilbert what was he planning on asking you? It really bean to bother you.

You realized how late it would be at your home and yawned at only 8:00 or so here you hadn't noticed how tired you were. You began to jog back to France's when you tripped over a broken sidewalk falling and twisting an ankle.

Attempting to stand proves painful but you manage and start limping back resting every few steps for the pain to subside although it never does.

Resting against a lamppost and closing your eyes you hear someone calling your name.

"(name) (name) Hey are you ok you were gone so long I, we were worried about you."

Prussia walks closer and you collapse only for him to catch you now noticing your ankle suspended from the ground. Picking you up he carries you back to the house. You try and tell him to let you walk but he ignores all reason as usual.

Entering the house Italy runs over as well as Germany who starts yelling at Prussia in German you can barely understand something about what did he do.

Italy looks at you with a worried expression asking you what happened still in Prussia's arms you explain about going for a run and hurting your ankle.

Italy seems worried and reminds you that in France you mustn't go out alone because of creepers like our very own France and you're quick to tell him off that not all people are like that.

Prussia brings you to your room and lays you on the bed he leaves and returned with some ice and tells you to rest. As he gets up to leave to call out to him.

"Wait, stay with me. If you don't mind that is? We could like all or something. Thank you by the way for getting me back I would never have made it back."

He looks at you and frowns I should have been their to stop you from being hurt at all. I shouldn't stay I'll just do something stupid that I'll probably regret again

"So you regret coming after me."

"No"

"Then what do regret stupid!"

Everything I regret everything I regret how I've treated people my entire life I regret how bruder has helped me in every way and all I have done is causes him trouble. I regret how every day I go around telling people that I'm awesome while inside all I am is a stupid idiot who hides from every mistake he's ever made. But most of all I regret not telling you that I love you everyday since I've met you because you deserve to be loved. Just not by me by some one better.

Your left shocked, staring at him did he just tell you he loved you. A tear ran down your cheek.

He turned and left the room leaving you utterly defeated and at a loss of words. One thing was left to be done you collapsed to your bed and cried your eyes out. Italy who was passing you room heard you and hurried into see what was wrong.

"Bella what wrong why are you crying did Prussia hurt you? What did he do I'll have Doitsu kill him for you."

Looking up at Italy you smile at his kindness

"No, Italy he didn't hurt me if anything I hurt him. For all the years I've known him I pretended I didn't care and it hurt him."

"I see, then go to him tell him how you feel."

"He would never listen he told me everything and I just sat there and stared at him he tried to tell me earlier and I didn't really listen I should have realized what he was saying I've only tried to same thing twenty thousand times."

"Love will always find a way no matter what Bella."

"Thank you Italy. Do you know where he is?"

"No you can't go now you are injured.

"yes and so is he not I the same way but close."

"He is upstairs would you like help?"

"I think I can manage."

"Ok but be careful falling down the stairs hurts"

You stand cautiously and take a step it hurts like hell but you but on a brave face and ignore it. Turning down the hall way where a few countries remain they look at you and scold you for getting out of bed. You don't care and begin to climb the stairs using your arms more than anything as support. Limping down hall way you hear hushed voices coming from a room until a loud one rises above them.

"Leave me alone I don't need to deal with zis now!"

You duck behind a corner as the occupants of the room leave and head downstairs you recognize Spain, France, Germany and another you don't remember seeing before he turns and looks right at you with kind eyes and you recognize them just like Prussia's just blue not red he must be Germania.

You proceed down the hallway but hesitate at his room he was upset what if... Then you stop you have kept the truth to yourself for too long you owed him the truth whether he loved you still or not. he had his back to you so he didn't see you at first. You close the door behind you and it clicks shut.

"Ich habe dir gesagt lass mich in Ruhe Bruder!"

He turns around and throws a book at your head ducking you lose you balance and crash to the floor he, still not realizing your not Germany laughs

"Kesesesesese what did you do take down the whole house"

He sees you now on the ground and gasps

"Why did you come up here you are going to hurt your self again you need to go... No i'll just take you back down so you don't fall and..."

"Ich liebe dich dummen Esel!"

He stops and it was his turn to freeze and stare

"Vhat?"

"I love you stupid I have forever and will forever I was just to shy to tell you. It took many years and you telling me first to get me to admit it but there it is I love you."

He scoops you up in his arms and picks you up from the ground smiling the biggest smile you have ever seen. Tears rolling down his cheeks and yours he kisses you and you kiss back. Seeing your reaction he guesses

"First kiss?"

You nod

"Well,it's not your last."

So please tell me what you think! Also once I finish most countries I will more than likely write more so tell me if you want that!


	20. Spain!

A Spanish Turtle?

"Ha me? This will be fun"

"Tomato Bastard !"

"Ahonhonhon looks like Romano is jealous"

"Ah Lovi you don't have to be jealous your still my favorite"

You had missed most of this you were just in shock. You couldn't go in there with him no he was he was horrible right? You couldn't like him. But why did you have those butterflies like you were nervous you couldn't like him he was a pedophile.

"Hey it's time to go ya know play the game."

He grabs your hand and pulls you to the closet you follow blindly behind him. The closet is smaller than you would have thought you tried to find a corner away from him but tripped over him landing painfully on top of him.

Your head hits the wall causing you to see stars you sat back still on him holding your head while he just stared up at you. When your head cleared you realized you were still on top of him and got quickly up. You head stun and you landed on the ground again your vision blurred for a second then cleared. He was now looking at you worried.

"Are you ok you don't look very good."

"My head I just hit it that's all I think I'll be ok."

"Oh well I'm sorry you got hurt because of me I'm just always in the way."

"No it's not your fault I should have been more careful I am always like tripping and stuff."

Standing again you take it slow but your head still spins you put your hands out to balance your self and take a step back crashing into something and clenching your fists in anger at yourself for yet again doing something stupid.

From behind you a noise gets your attention and you relax for a minute until you see just what you grabbed. His pants a bit lower than you should releasing this and stepping away from him you see an almost vicious smile.

"I see that's how you wish to play chica.

"No. It sounded weak and pathetic a plea."

Looking in his eyes you saw something other than pure lust but was it love they softened when he looked at you terrified under his gaze backed up into a corner.

He shook his head as if to clear it and seeing your place smiled a kind loving smile different from he crazed one of before he closes the difference between you two with a kiss. Sweet but passionate.

"I never told you i love you did I (name)."

You shake you head no. It hurts and you flinch away.

His eyes flash with worry again. Before he can do anything for you the door opens and you fall backwards he catches you in his strong arms and helps you up. Leading you to the kitchen for some ice.

Later that night you are up in your room resting after you adventure and thoughts keep running through your mind. He told you he loved you. he kissed you and you liked it. Why how could you he was a womanizer and a pedophile how could you just let him kiss you.

Your thoughts are disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Hey chica sorry again about your head I didn't mean for you to get hurt.

"No Spain its not a problem really I'll be fine it's just a bump I probably won't remember anything in the morning anyway that happens a lot to me."

"You won't remember anything? really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I that case can I tell you something?"

"Sure what's on your mind?"

"You. That's what. I meant every word I said in there I do love you very much." He was looking at you as if waiting for an answer but you weren't sure.

"I'de understand if you don't like me back but I just thought I should put it out there I owe you that much after kissing you and all. Well I'll just go now I guess see you tomorrow (name)."

"Wait, stay with me a little longer maybe tell me a story? If you want to that is. "You said moving over and making room for him to sit next to you on the bed.

His story began it was a tale of his pirate days. When he was a conquistador discovering new lands and finding treasures. As it continued the light of the sun disappeared slowly leaving your room lit only by the stars in the sky. You drifted off to sleep lulled by his soothing words. When he finished he kissed your head and whispered in you ear. "I love you never forget that." And turned to leave.

"Ti amo también España."

He turns and sees you are still asleep but the words are still on your lips. A tear escapes his eye he is so happy. He returns to the bed and lays down next to you wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you close to keep away any nightmares you may have and to keep you warm.

In the sky the clouds part to show a beautiful blue moon. Something as rare as true love.

Authors Note: Ok totally cheesy ending but I finished another one for you guys. Next up France. After that I'll do any country you guys ask for I'm a PM or review and if I don't have any i'll just pick another country. I'll update as soon as I can. Ciao.


	21. Romano

The tomato sitting in your hand was an obvious giveaway and handling it carefully... To not get killed... You hand it to the more violent Italian brother and walk silently to the closet closing. The door expecting him to refuse going in the closet. The door opens and closes behind you and darkness sets in. You pull out your phone for some light and the camera is still on. Prussia had stolen it and taken pictures of you playing Mario earlier with Italy. He had insisted on carrying you through the hard parts so you didn't die. You smile at the photo.  
"Why are you smiling? If he was really good he... Nevermind"  
"It's just funny how different you two are"  
"He's and idiot"  
"No. He's fun!" You snap.  
"I didn't mean it like that"  
"Then you shouldn't have said it"  
"You like him"  
"As a friend but here is someone else"  
"Probably the potato bastard he's a..."  
"No, someone different to so rigid although some may disagree."  
"The silent one?"  
"No not Japan."  
Laughing silently you think of Japan.  
"What!"  
"We'll this is the longest I think you have ever gone with out threatening to kill someone."  
"Do you have a problem with that because I still have half a minute to threaten someone relatively close."  
"Twenty seconds of courage..."  
"What?"  
"I know that we have only spent a little time together and that you probably don't like me but I thought that maybe we could go get pizza sometime or something. What I'm saying is I really like you Romano."  
When he didn't respond you worried and you felt bad about dropping that on him. The door opened and you looked back to see him standing there seemingly in shock before he flees the closet quickly.  
"Jees (name) what did you do to the guy.?"  
"I don't know I guess he didn't like me"  
You try not to be to depressed for the rest of the night so when Italy asks you if you want to play Mario with him you agree. A small group of you gather in the room including Prussia,Spain,Romano,and France as well.  
Your handed a wii remote and the game begins as usual they picked a really hard level and you can barely keep up Italy stops and waits for you but you feel bad making the others wait for see you have only one life left so you try to go suicide so they can move on before you can something kills you attempted murder weapon... A turtle... And you are picked up and carried on ahead of the others. You turn to thank Italy for the help only to notice he had handed the remote to Spain who had just ran off the edge. You couldn't figure out who was carrying you but the level was completed and you handed the remote on.

Time skip to later that night.

Italy had asked if you wanted to sleep over that night and you had agreed because most of the others were staying too. It was now like 2am and everyone was still up but you were exhausted stumbling to your feet you try the make it to your bed at the bottom of stairs you look up defeated and start to climb at the third one your foot slips and someone catches you and begins carrying you up the stairs. Struggling at first worried of who had captured you you try to escape.  
"Stop it! Or do you want me to drop you"  
"Romano?"  
"No, the tooth fairy!"  
At the top of the stairs you expected him to put you down but he kept walking. If you hadn't half asleep you would have noticed that he walked right past you room and into his closing the door behind him. He lay you on his bed and pulled the covers over you.

Second time skip!

You awoke the next morning completely unsure of your surroundings, aware only of a pair of arms wrapped around your waist. It was still dark but you knew it was morning somehow you located your phone and checked for messages.

Italy:(name) where did you go we are all having breakfast?  
Italy :(name) where are you?  
Unknown: Yes...

Ignoring the last message you text Italy

To Feli: I don't know! I think I am still in the house it is dark and someones arms are around me I can't see who though! Help!

New Message from Italy: We are all down here and we are looking hang in there!

To Feli: did Romano say something bout last night?

New Message: No... Should he have

To Feli: I guess not

New Message: I'm going to make him help us look

To Feli: is he up?

New Message: no

To Feli: I am now! Stop texting her stupid!

He handed you back your phone and you put it away.

"(name) are you okay?"someone called through the door"

"Go away" you said in unison.

Meanwhile...

"Germany what are (name) and Romano doing"  
"Vhen your older Italy"


	22. Lithuania!

A band aid...unused

The small item seemed to be an interesting thing to carry with you to a party but there it was. Who is injured? Russia's dark laugh pierced the air and he pushed Toris into the slowly forming circle of countries. He tripped and stood slowly as if expecting more abuse from someone. You grabbed his hand and led him to the closet.  
"Need the band-aid?"  
"I have some"  
"Ok"  
You handed it to him and he opened it putting it on the palm of his.  
"You're always injured. Why don't you just leave him"

"Sorry, it's not my business"  
"It's ok"  
"I never see you anymore Lithy. I miss you."  
"I've been...um...busy"  
"Oh well maybe sometime we can get together"  
He takes your hand lightly.  
"Thank you (name). For understanding."  
You lean in and kiss his cheek.  
"Consider us even then"  
"Wait, why?"  
"I know you like Natalia but I just had to so I understand if you hate me"  
"I don't like Natalia. Not anymore."  
"Oh"  
"Not since I saw you at the last meeting. I realized that I was only following her because I wanted someone other than my brothers and that you had been there and I had never noticed"  
"Toris, I can't. He hurts you more when I'm around. That's why I was happy we would have time in here he can't hurt you until we get out."  
"I don't care, you do whatever it takes for someone you love"  
He pulls you close and kisses you passionately.  
"(name) I love you and will do anything for you"  
"Then I will do the same for you starting with helping you with him."  
"(name) I can't let you he will hurt you."  
"I have plenty of help on my side. Don't tell America...his ego might not fit in his house... But if he helps we could stop Russia once and for all."  
"Thank you but it's my battle"  
The door was opened and Russia was standing blocking most of the light with Estonia and Latvia at his side.  
"7 minutes are ."  
He took your hand again and confidently walked out of the closet right past Ivan. Poland waved the two of you over and he happily sat with his old friend. You sat at his feet and cautiously watched Russia's every move.  
As the night went on you lost track of him and Toris. Finding yourself in the backyard you admired the beautiful flowers in the garden but felt as though you were being watched.  
"He seems so brave ? That is a problem now. My problem and its you fault"  
The air grew colder as he spoke. Swallowing your fear you turn.  
"You can't treat people like dirt and expect people to obey you. He may have a reason to live now"  
"Shame his reason will soon be "  
You backed up fear clearly shown in you eyes expecting his pipe any second.  
"The hero will save you (name)"  
"America, thank god"  
"Russia"  
He tackles Lithuania coming up behind you.  
"Get off him stupid! He's not the problem" you pointed to the Russian with I pipe "him you can tackle."  
"Oh ok!"  
You helped Lithuania to his feet "are you ok"  
"Yeah are you"  
"Yeah America saved the day...again?"  
"Poland says that my brothers and I can say with him now since technically Mr. Russia doesn't own us."  
"That's great!" You hug him tightly now you will be safe.

~later~

He wrapped his arms around your waist shyly.  
"Hey Lithy! Whatcha doing?"  
"This"  
He turns you around to face him and plants a strong kiss on your lips and asks for entrance. Which you grant. Your tongues dance for a while before you break for air. In this time you manages to unbutton his shirt and now run your fingers up his relatively toned chest. He shivers at your touch but smiles kissing your forehead.  
"I love you (name)"  
"I love you too Toris"

Authors note! Lithy! Yay your saved. Reviews make me happy so yeah!


End file.
